No el tipo de chica que enamora a los chicos
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Pero aún cuando habla de todos los romances dentro de la clase A, Mina no habla nunca de él. O de ella. Está bien que no sepa sobre él. Pero, ¿qué hay de ella?


**Tengo tres cosas pensadas con ellos y estoy muriendo porque de verdad que no sé cómo carajos desarrollarlas. Sin embargo los amo, tanto a Mina como a Sero, y esto está... pasable.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** _My Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **No el tipo de chica que enamora a los chicos.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Su atención suele dispersarse cuando camina. Por una parte, está atento de sus pies y los pasos que da; por otra, cualquier cosa que tenga en la cabeza lo llega a hacer alzar la vista al cielo y meditar. Eso, cuando no va acompañado. Y cuando sí, también se fija en sus acompañantes.

Tratándose de Mina, no es la excepción. Pero debe admitir que apenas le está prestando la debida atención. Mientras la mira, sonríe. Y asiente. Y da unas pocas respuestas escuetas. Mal preparadas, pero eficientes. Y no le preocupa porque, sabe, ese es el monólogo típico que ella suele tener. En el que en realidad no es que quiera alguien que le responda, sino alguien que la escuche. Se ha dado cuenta, con el paso del tiempo y tras varias y más charlas parecidas. Y, aunque Sero nunca se ha considerado del tipo silencioso, que más hace por escuchar que por hablar, en ocasiones que ni él mismo se da cuenta, da aquella impresión. Cuando sus sin sentidos parecen no hacer más que actuar como conectores para seguir con un diálogo en el que él casi no aporta nada, más que el oído.

Quizá es por eso que, a pesar de estar más concentrado en buscar el inicio de sus cuernos entre el cabello crespo de la chica, en detallar el contraste que hacían sus irises en medio de sus globos oculares oscuros o en imaginarse la sensación que pudiera tener su piel rosada si la acariciara con sus dedos, puede dar respuestas improvisadas que no desentonen en la conversación.

—Tiene que ser Midoriya.

Por alguna razón, eso lo jala algo fuera de sus pensamientos.

—¿Midoriya qué?

—Entre Iida y Midoriya, es más probable que Uraraka guste de Midoriya. ¿No crees?

Sero aleja un par de segundos su mirada de ella, porque ahora sí lo está viendo directamente y verse tanto a los ojos podría poner un poco de rareza en el ambiente. Lo pondría incómodo. A todo. A él.

Observa sus pasos, volviéndose a acomodar la correa de su mochila y dejando sus dedos atrapados un momento. Por poco, se siente como si eso hubiera sido necesario de hacer; para hacer a sus dedos olvidarse de la absurda idea de ir a tantearle el rostro, o los brazos, a su amiga.

—Puede que sí. Uraraka tiene una forma de mirar a Midoriya diferente —acuerda, luego de pensarlo un poco.

—¿Verdad que sí? ¡Le brillan los ojos! Eso no puede ser otra cosa que amor. Se lo dije a Tooru, que si a ella se le pudieran ver los ojos, quizá así se le verían cuando anda mirando a Ojiro. ¿A que no te parece? ¡Ah! ¡Y Ojiro no se queda atrás respecto a eso! Aunque es curioso, creo que su amor por Tooru puede ser uno de los más puros. ¿No crees?

Y Mina sigue hablando, emocionada, sobre la vida amorosa de sus compañeros. Apenas hace una pausa y luego cambia nuevamente de objetivo. Entonces hablando de la tensión que parece haber entre Kaminari y Jirou. Luego hablando de la buena química que tenían Momo y Todoroki. Y después...

Como fuera, Mina parece de pronto imparable en sus conjugaciones amorosas dentro de la clase A. Aunque no hace mención alguna de él. O de ella. Y a Sero le entra de pronto la curiosidad.

—... porque es como si Yaomomo no...

—Ah, Ashido —en una pausa, aprovecha para meterse; porque, por como va la conversación, no parece que vaya a poder hablar si no lo hace—. Parece que te gusta mucho hablar de estas cosas, eh —y termina su intervención, con cierta torpeza.

No era eso exactamente lo que quería decir. Pero en función de ello, ha tenido que apurarse a hablar para que Mina lo deje intervenir de verdad.

Aunque interrumpida, Mina se ríe. Dejando el espacio de tiempo suficiente a Sero para admirarle mientras lo hace, sin que ella se de cuenta. —Bueno, no voy a negarlo, es una forma genial de pasar el rato. Sobre todo para molestar a las chicas —ella le da una sonrisa; y es pícara, a modo de burla con respecto a las chicas, pues, pero a él eso no lo ayuda a pensar con claridad. Ella cambia de cara y él todavía sigue en el limbo—. Aunque Tsuyu es todo un caso. No niega nada y es difícil hacerla avergonzar. Hasta ahora, tampoco le he pillado a su _crush_ , pero debe de tener uno. Toda chica de preparatoria lo tiene. ¡Sólo debo averiguar quién es...!

—¿Incluso tú?

 _« Diablos. »_

—¿Uhm? Disculpa, ¿qué?

Sero vuelve a apartarle la mirada. Y, aún viendo hacia el frente, que era a donde su mirada se había dirigido en automático, finge demencia comenzando a incrementar la velocidad en sus pasos.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué...? —Mina tarda un poco en entender lo que pasa y entonces también acelera la marcha hasta adelantarlo y cortarle el paso, plantándose en frente de él—. Tú dijiste algo —apunta, poco dispuesta a dejarlo ir sin una respuesta—. ¿Incluso yo, qué? Anda, dime.

Sero se queda callado, con la barbilla pegada al pecho y los ojos clavados en el suelo; está seguro de que acababa de enrojecer tres nuevas tonalidades y hasta las orejas.

Se dice que tiene que actuar con cuidado, para no llamar la atención. Decirlo de manera casual. Y tomarse su tiempo, esta vez. No dejarse llevar por la premura. Entonces, cuando puede sonreír, o hacer que su sonrisa deje de temblar, alza la cabeza y la gira para un lado. —Perdón, quise decir —bien, no era fácil, pero podía seguir con esa linea sin resultar sospechoso, ¿verdad?—, también eres una chica de preparatoria, así que, igual tienes un _crush_ — _«_ _¿Era en serio que había usado esa palabra? Idiota..._ _»_ —, ¿verdad? —con cuidado, baja la mirada para verla, entonces, con algo de timidez—. Sólo que, estaba pensando, le pones tanta atención a la vida amorosa de los demás que tal vez... bueno, no sé... yo...

Mina apenas reacciona, todavía sonriendo mientras lo observa, con cuidado, en sus gestos. Está segura de haberle visto ponerse rojo y le ha hecho gracia, pero no lo entiende por completo, porque ahora sólo parece apenado y ya no parece que quiera ocultarlo. Quizá es que sienta lástima por ella, o algo como eso. Ella no puede culparlo, por lo que se niega a molestarse y sigue sonriendo, aunque cuando le da la espalda, el aire se le escapa de los pulmones en un suspiro. —Por supuesto que sí. También tengo un _crush_. Pero, no soy la clase de chica de la que los chicos se enamoran —se vuelve, pronto, mostrándole una sonrisa, para aplanar lo lamentable que pudiera sonar aquello—. Por eso, me entretengo con la vida amorosa de las demás.

Y aunque agrega una risa más, Sero no puede hacer más que mirarla, con el corazón latiéndole como loco y la inmensidad de una revelación inesperada aplastándole el alma.

No es la clase de chica que enamora a los chicos.

Tal vez fuera verdad. Pero él. Él.

—No lo pienso así.

Es un chico.

—¿Qué cosa? —Mina se sorprende y, quitando su sonrisa, interroga a Sero con la mirada.

Y él, un chico, está.

—Es decir... No sabía que pensaras eso de ti misma... —Cuando lo dice, tiene un inquietante déjà vu.

Sero se ríe, solo lo suficientemente audible como para parecer todavía nervioso.

Mina le atiende el gesto con ternura y se acerca a él, espontáneamente, llevando una de sus manos a su cara, acariciándole la mejilla primero y luego pellizcándole, con humor, suave. —Bueno, todos tenemos nuestras sorpresas —termina el gesto con unas ligeras palmadas y sonriéndole. Mientras Sero se queda helado con todo.

Con el corazón en la mano. Y sintiendo la saliva insuficiente como ayuda para desatorarle las palabras de la garganta, Sero se lleva la mano libre al rostro, cubriéndose el sonrojo. Luego baja la mirada hacia Mina, quien da pequeños saltitos en su lugar, riéndose, divertida con su travesura.

Sero se sorprende, porque no creyó que aquello fuera con propósito. Y menos con aquel. Pero entonces se sonríe y también, espontáneamente, ríe, su mano abandona su rostro y acaba en la cabeza de ella. Le revuelve los cabellos y ríe más, avergonzado, hallando el punto de dónde a ella se le alzan los cuernos y maravillándose con la sensación del cabello de Mina entre sus dedos. Se sonroja. Los dos lo hacen un poco, y se ríen.

Continuando con su camino, una vez que él deja caer su mano al hombro de Mina. Y aunque parezca casual. Aunque ellos dos sólo sean un par de amigos yendo medio abrazados a casa, dejando la escuela con ella colgada al brazo de Sero. La situación sólo parece fluir. Y los sentimientos de cada uno...

—Ah. ¡Es cierto! —Mina chasquea los dedos, gesto que se le ha hecho costumbre hacer cada que se acuerda de algo que tenía en mente y había aplazado.

Sero, aunque pone los ojos en blanco, no suena tan sarcástico como llega a hacerlo con los chicos. —No puedo esperar a ver qué locura se te acaba de ocurrir...

—¿Me dirás si tú tienes un crush, Sero? Creo que te he visto últimamente muy en las nubes, ¿sabes? —pregunta, con una sonrisita de aquellas...

Sero se atraganta con su propia saliva. Y se vuelve a poner todo colorado, mientras se aguanta las ganas de toser. Tarda un poco, pero luego, admite, intentando no sonar tan nervioso como en realidad lo estaba: —Sí. Lo tengo.

Mina apenas puede contenerse con la emoción de inmiscuirse en una nueva historia de amor ajena. —¿Qui-

Sero se adelanta y la interrumpe. —Pero no te voy a decir quién es —cierra un solo ojo y se ríe solito, medio burlándose.

Mina no puede creérselo y parpadea un par de veces antes de saltarle casi encima. —¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo, Sero!

—Bueno, si tú me dices quién te gus... —comienza, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero no logra siquiera terminar.

—Ni de broma —es la respuesta cortante de Mina, que ya se va adelantando, marchándose.

—¿¡Ni siquiera lo vas a pensar?!

Ashido niega con la cabeza y se vuelve a él, tan solo para enseñarle la lengua. —Ya no quiero saber quién es tu _crush_.

Eso sí deja un poco extrañado a Sero, que inclina un poco la cabeza. —¿De verdad?

—¿Me vas a decir? —La mirada inquisidora de Mina intenta ser, de alguna forma, un incentivo en busca de respuestas. Ella juega, e incluso arquea las cejas, abriendo más los ojos, dedicándole una mirada de súplica para intentar convencerlo.

—No.

Sero se voltea de inmediato, mordiéndose el labio.

La expresión de Mina cambia por completo a una apática antes de volver a darse media vuelta. —Entonces no.

—Si me dijeras...

—Ni de broma.

—... podríamos...

—Ni hablar.

—¿Me puedes dejar termin-

—No.

Un poco falto de más paciencia, Sero entonces se interpone en su camino, como ella hubo hecho antes, y, para lo que acaba, sin que Mina hubiera podido predecir aquello, ella se detiene justo a un centímetro de estrellarse, contra el pecho de él. Los dos guardan silencio mientras que la diferencia de altura apenas los salva de que todo sea tan sólo un poco más incómodo. Mina alza la barbilla y entonces lo ve. —¿Qué? —sus ojos entornados, sus labios firmemente amoldados en una sencilla mueca de advertencia.

A Sero se le dificulta hilar sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo mientras piensa que, a pesar de que Mina ahora está claramente algo enojada, está tan cerca que eso lo altera. —Sí, ehm. Hagamos un trato —como eso parece llamar la atención de Mina, Sero decide continuar: —En la próxima oportunidad que haya para enfrentarnos, quien pierda tendrá que decir primero quién le gusta. Y después lo dirá el ganador. ¿Te parece?

—¿Y cuándo sería eso? —ella curveas sus cejas, casi en completo de acuerdo—. De desembuchar —aclara.

Sero sonríe, con suficiencia. —Estaba pensando dejarle la elección al perdedor. No tengo prisa por saber quién te gusta —y así consigue hacerlo sonar casual, se felicita.

—Eso, en el caso de que tú ganes —Mina dio tentativamente un paso hacia atrás, sacudiéndose un escalofrío—. Si yo gano, en cuanto te pregunte tendrás que decírmelo —por la forma en que Mina mira a Sero, parece que ella se regodea con su modificación del trato y extiende la mano, esperando que se cierre.

Y a pesar de que la situación en la balanza parece ponerse más a favor de Mina, Sero no puede dejar de sonreír aún cuando le estrecha la mano. —De acuerdo.

Ya tendría tiempo para luego arrepentirse, fuera cual fuera el caso. Pero en ese momento, lo único que parece importante es Mina y la forma en que su boca sonríe y sus ojos brillan en un gesto claro que dice algo como "¡me salí con la mía!".

 _« Es tan linda... »_

No la sensación repentina de sus piernas dando pasos como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina...


End file.
